


Truth Universally Acknowledged

by MoonCartography



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Newt might be a manic pixie dream boy, self indulgent Austen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCartography/pseuds/MoonCartography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose Pride and Prejudice AU featuring our favorite dorky science boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I wrote this and it's late. So I'm 1000% positive there are errors and what not.

“NEWTON!”

“NEWTON, I SWEAR TO GOD OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW.”

Newton scrambles out of the shower, almost eating it as he slides across the wet tiles. Now he can hear Tendo yelling clear as day with the water off. And oh shit he sounds pissed. Tendo never uses his full name, unless he’s really fucking pissed.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Newton hollers at the direction of the door over the sounds of Tendo banging his fist against the wood. He makes sure the towel is securely wrapped around his waist as he opens the door. Tendo is standing in the dingy hallway looking every bit as pissed as Newton imagined. The horrible fluorescent lights of the hallway cast menacing shadows over his face.

“You! Promised!” Tendo reaches through the door to jab him in the chest with his pointer finger.

“I know, I know, I’m getting ready…see…” Newton gestures to the towel and turns to let Tendo through the door. By the look on his face it doesn't look like he’s buying it. Tendo jabs him in the chest again. 

"Ouch that really fucking hurts!"

"Good, it's supposed to."

Tendo follows Newt into his cluttered student apartment, talking at Newt’s back the entire way.

“You said you would be there, and that you would at least try to be sociable. Oh! And you promised that you wouldn't talk incessantly about B movie dinosaurs with apocalyptic intent.”

“Hey! Godzilla is a Kaiju! And you love those movies just as much as I do.” Newton rounds on Tendo trying to look serious in nothing but a towel.

“I know! Ugh! I just want to get laid tonight… I mean come on man, we’re in our prime and all we do is sit in this horrible apartment-“

“HEY”

“-every Saturday. It’s sad, pathetic even!” Tendo flops himself down on Newton’s couch with flair that Newton has come to expect.   “You promised me one party, just this own Newt. I…NEED…THIS!”

“I’m just running a little late, jeez... And I thought I was the dramatic one.” Newton rolls his eyes at Tendo and disappears around the corner into his bedroom to finish getting dressed. He pulls on a white dress shirt and holds up two ties. He stares intensely at them, contemplating whether to go with the skinny black tie or the even skinnier black tie. _Well it is a party after all_. Newton starts to tie the skinnier of the ties around his neck when he hears Tendo shouting from the living room.

“I just got a text from Raleigh, he says he’ll be here in 5 minutes. Hurry up!”

“Raleigh? Who’s Raleigh?”

“Jesus Christ Newt, I told you at least a hundred times. Raleigh. My friend Raleigh, from the shipyards. Raleigh!”

“OK, yeah I got it! By the way Tendo, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Who the fuck works at shipyards in this day and age? Like, I didn’t even think those were a thing anymore. And I don’t like the idea of you picking up strange men at the yard.”

“Hey, an internship is an internship don’t fucking knock the shipyard. And Raleigh is good people, so be nice!”

“Nice? I’m always nice.” Newton shouts at Tendo as he tries to pull on the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owns. With great effort and a silent prayer to the gods, the zipper miraculously slides up. He looks in the mirror on the dresser and ruffles his hair into a disheveled mess. “Well, I tried.” Newton says to his reflection and shrugs.

He rounds the corner and does a little spin for Tendo. “I’m ready.”

“You look fucking ridiculous,” Tendo draws out with a long exasperated sigh.

“Oh yeah, says the man in the _bowtie_.” Newton shrugs on his black leather coat and smoothes out his shirt self-consciously, a spike of anxiety hitting him as he realizes he’s going to have to socialize tonight.

His thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Tendo jumps up to answer it and as he opens the door Newt can see Captain fucking American standing in the hall. Raleigh is tall, blond and has a kind, handsome face. And that stupid, adorable chunky sweater does nothing to hide the obvious muscular frame underneath. Newt is suddenly reminded why he is always single, how is he supposed to compete with a puppy in knitwear? Tendo and Raleigh share and affectionate hug as Newton approaches the door.

“Newt this is my friend Raleigh, Raleigh this is Dr. Newton Geiszler.”

“Hey man, call me Newt. Only my mother calls me Doctor.”

Raleigh nods and smiles awkwardly as they shake hands. Tendo just shakes his head in obvious disappointment of Newt’s half-assed attempt at a joke.

Newton coughs to break the tension that is now looming over them.

“Well let’s do this.” Newton claps his hands together and gives the widest smile he can manage. The other two nod and quietly catch up with each other.

Newton quickly hits the lights and grabs his keys off the table as they all head out the door. 


End file.
